MINI PHOEBE
by Cole'sCutie
Summary: i'm not a good sumarry writer, cole & phoebe story, rated R for violence


Phoebe slipped into the covers next to Cole

MINI PHOEBE

Phoebe slipped into the covers next to Cole. He turned to face her. "Baby's sleeping." She smiled. Cole reached over and squeezed her hand. "I never thought we would make it this far." He looked into her eyes. "I thought the source would make it impossible for us to be together." Phoebe snuggled closer to him.

"That's because even the source knows not to mess with love. Our love, Cole." She leaned in and kissed him. They're legs were entwined. "We have conquered everything the source has thrown at us. We conquered it with love."

"I guess the source won't even mess with that." He smiled pulling her closer. Little did they know… they were being watched. By whom? Bye the source. He looked down on the happy couple. Snapping his fingers he signaled for two of the guards to approach him. "Kidnap the baby, take her back to me." He snapped his fingers and the guards disappeared; only to reappear in Kate's room. The baby woke and started to cry. As the guards tried in vain to hush the baby Phoebe opened her eyes and rolled over.

"Cole, Cole."

"What?"

"The baby's crying." 

"Okay."

"Fine, I'll go, you stay here and (yawn) rest." She got up and walked across the hallway to Kate's room. She saw a dark figure looming over the cradle. He looked at her and picked up the baby disappearing. "CO-" a second figure grabbed her from behind and disappeared as well. 

Piper sat up straight. "Leo, Leo, LEO' he woke up with a start.

"What?" he yawned

"Did you hear something?"

"Nope." He lay back down. "I didn't hear a thing." He thought for a moment, "Oh yeah, the baby was crying." Piper lifted her finger as if to silence him. "It wasn't the baby."

"Yes," he said pulling her down beside her, "It was."

"Okay." She smiled lying back down, "You had better be right."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The guard dropped Phoebe down in front of the source. She got up and looked around her. "Where am I?"

"Bow, you insolent little wench." The source's tone was cold and smooth, unchanging. She looked at him for the first time. Seeing that he had no visible head she replied:

"There has to be something to bow down to". There was no response from the source. Only a wave of his hand. Phoebe lost control of her body. Something was forcing her down. She struggled briefly but fell to her hands and knees.

"Now, Phoebe." Came his raspy voice, "This morning when you said even I don't want to mess with love. Does that mean the love for Cole from you?" as he said this he waved his hand and pain shot up Phoebe's back. One of the guards had struck her with a small whip. 'Boy this guy is psycho.' Phoebe thought. She set her jaw. "Or… the love for you from Cole?" the guard struck her again. "Either way. I will mess with love. No matter what sort." The guard struck her again. The pain reminded Phoebe of Boe, and Sutter. She remembered how Cole and Proue had saved her life. How Piper and Leo stayed bye her. She began to cry. What if she never saw her family again?" she could hear her baby crying. Somehow, she managed to get up and fight the source's power. She ran towards the guard holding her baby, only to be caught in mid-stride bye the other guard. He threw her down and cracked the whip across her legs 3 times.

"Leave the baby out of this." She said trying not to cry out. The pain was immense.

"What he hell do you think I am, an idiot?" the source laughed, "What if this baby grows up-"

"Oh not this again." She sighed, "It proves that evil found a way to love, blah blah blah…"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Damn straight." She managed a smile. "Cole will save me." She said with certainty,

"Oh really?" he turned her to a glass ball. Inside Cole was sleeping in they're bed, in her house. He hadn't even realized that she wasn't there. "Cause I don't even think he is awake yet." He laughed.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Piper got out of bed and slipped her fuzzy slippers on. Pulling on her robe, she made her way down to Cole and Phoebe's room. She peeked into the dark room. "Cole? Are you awake?" Cole sat up.

"I am now." He sighed, "If you're looking for Phoebe, she's feeding the baby." 

"Okay." She walked quickly to the baby's room. No baby, no Phoebe. "COLE." She called. He shimmered into the room beside Piper. "She's not there, either is you're baby." Piper went to get Prou and for hours they searched the house. Cole had gotten changed and was sitting at the kitchen table drinking his 5th cup of coffee. "Okay," he said putting the cup down, "I'm going to look for her. She is obviously not here"

"You don't even know where she is." Leo retorted.

"She's been kidnapped." He said, "Most likely bye some evil force. You go check with the elders. I want a moment alone with the girls." Leo nodded and orbed out.

"I just wanted your permission to use my powers if necessary." He looked at Prou, "If it will save Phoebe's life..." 

"I know." She sighed. "You go find Phoebe and try to bring her back here without using violence. If you can't contact me." She handed him a cell phone. He gave Proue a strange look. Putting the phone up to his ear he said:

"Hello Prou, this is Cole. Just thought I'd check in on you before I save your sister's life. Oh yeah… I might have to kill the sun of a bitch while I'm at it, if that's alright with you." He closed the phone. Prou opened her mouth to speak but Pipe cut in.

"Sounds good." Said Piper smiling and pulling Prou into the other room. "We'll just work on a back up plan." She called. Cole shook his head and shimmered away. Prou yanked her arm away from Piper. "Let go." She crossed her arms.

"Picking a fight with Cole was not a good idea for the moment. Right now we have to save Phoebe.

"Me pick a fight? He started it." She fumed.

"I know. You can fight later, lets go check the book of shadows." Piper ran up the stairs before Prou could protest. Sighing, she ascended the stairs as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cole looked around the sanctuary. Nobody was there. "Shit." He said to himself, "I've searched everywhere. Everywhere except- goddamn!" he picked up the cell phone and dialed the Halliwell manner. Prou picked up the phone.

"Prou. I think the source has her. Going in there would be suicide." He said massaging his temples, "So if I don't hear from me…."

"Wait- Cole." It was too late. Cole had already put away the phone. "Damnit." Prou slammed down the phone.

"What?" asked Piper

"Cole is gong to die. There is no way he'll survive- against the source." Prou was mumbling to herself.

"What? Prou you're not making sense." Piper put her hand on her shoulder.

"We have to go to the book of shadows. We have to find a way to save Cole." Prou ran up the stairs with Piper in close pursuit. At the top she tripped on a corner of loose rug falling backwards knocking her and Piper down the stairs. They hit the bottom of the stairs landing on their heads and stayed there, unconscious.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cole slipped on his dark cloak and entered the room. Bowing to the source he looked around the room.

"Where is Phoebe?" he asked.

"Do you want to see her? Do you really want to see her?" Cole could feel a drop of sweat fall down his back. What had they done to Phoebe. All of a sudden he heard a scream. It was Phoebe. Then another and another. Each scream was proceeded by the sound of punching kicking or… was that a whip? The screams did not cease for quite some time.

"What are they doing to her-" the screams stopped. There was a silence. She's dead, thought Cole, they killed her. He wanted to hold her, to tell her how sorry he was.

"Well, if you want to see her…" the source waved his hand and a wall to his left turned. Attached to the wall were a pair of shackles. Blood was all over the walls. He couldn't see Phoebe anywhere. "What the-" the source looked around. All of a sudden, out of the shadows came Phoebe. Her legs and armes were covered in welts. Her lip nose and temples were bleeding. She smiled a weird smile. Like she had gone insane. She began to laugh, a crazy laugh "I saved her." She laughed, "I saved our baby." With that she fell to the ground. Cole could hear the baby crying, he saw Phoebe lying on the ground. She didn't seem to be breathing. In an adrenaline rush, he ran at the source, attempting to strangle him. There was nothing there. No head, neck- the cloak collapsed. Then the voice came again. The voice of the source.

"Tisk tisk tisk." The voice was mocking him, "Beltazor. You didn't think that I'd come here in person did you? With all the demons that come to see me, I know that a few of them are bound to try and kill me, like you. So know this Beltazor, we now have our own score to settle. One of these days…" the voice droned on. Cole had blocked it out. He ran over and held Phoebe. Hugging her, kissing her forehead, crying. It was then that he heard the baby again. He put Phoebe back down gently and took the baby out of the corner. He looked it over. Not a scratch. He grabbed Phoebe in his other arm and shimmered to the living room of the Halliwell manner. Leo was hunched over Prou and Piper. They sat up slowly. Cole put Phoebe on the couch and cradled the baby in his arms. Leo looked up. "Cole, you got her back, good. Where-" he looked at the limp body on the couch, "Holly shit, oh my god." He knelt down beside her and felt for a palse . Nothing. He waved his hands over the body. Slowly Phoebe's palse started up again. She started breathing.

"Leo, what did you do?" Piper looked at him and backed away.

"He brought her back." Cole gulped, "From the dead?"

"Leo, that's impossible." Prou said shaking her head and backing away too, "White lighters don't do that stuff." Leo looked around confused.

"I know. I have to go check with the elders. I don't know how, or what, or why." He was still mumbling when he orbed out of the manner. 

"Why didn't he heal her wounds?" Cole looked at Phoebe.

"I don't know." Said Piper. Phoebe opened her eyes and looked around. She sat up straight only to fall back, wincing.

"Hi, sweetie." Piper sat on the couch beside her. "How are you." Prou walked over and smiled down on Phoe, pushing the haire out of her face

"Where is my baby?" she looked around again. Cole came forward.

"She's right here." He said smiling. He face turned serious. "What happened?"

"I was in so much pain…" she started to cry. 

"and…" Cole urged her on.

"I played dead. They took me down and then I beat them up. I don't know where my strength came from. I couldn't let them hurt the baby. I got dizzy. I couldn't feel my body. I got cold. It all went black." Her tears increased. Leo re-appeared. He looked stunned.

"Well?" Prou looked at Leo.

"Phoebe. They told me what happened." He looked at her with respect.. "First of all. The reason I was able to cure Phoebe was because she paid the ultimate consequence to save the future of all good. If she hadn't played dead, if she hadn't beaten up those guards, the charmed ones would be no more. The unity of good and evil. She fought those guards with a broken leg and fractured wrist. Not to mention the other wounds. That is what killed her. She used the last of her energy to save us, our future. The Elders have discussed this matter and have decided that without the charmed ones there would be no chance for good to survive. And that is why…"

"What?" Piper went over to Leo, "Spit it out."

"Have you ever heard of eternal life?" they nodded. "Well, this is sorta like that. I have the power to bring you back from the dead. But only when they see fit. Also you, yes that includes you Cole, will not age physically. In order to save good you have to be in the best shape possible." He finished.

"What?" Phoebe looked at Leo, "You mean we stay this way forever?"

"That's about right."

"Kewl, no wrinkles." Said Prou smiling. Piper looked at Leo.

"So this is a sure thing?"

"Yep."

"Think of all the years of sex." Smiled Phoebe, "Ow." She touched her lip. "Um, Leo. not to burst your bubble, but can you please heal me? I would like to be able to move this millenium." She handed Cole the baby she had been feeding. Cole looked at the baby. "If you're anything like your mother," he laughed, "We're in trouble." 

"I'd kick you if I could." She managed a weak smile. Leo stood up. 

"All done." Phoebe took back the baby and looked and it.

"I shall call her… Mini Phoebe." She put her pinky up to her mouth. They all laughed and decided to turn in early.

PLEASE DON'T SEND ANY REVIEWS WITH SWEARS OR INSULTS.J 


End file.
